


What We Live For

by Sirensongx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, aint even sorry, ambrolleigns smut, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirensongx/pseuds/Sirensongx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seth gets hurt, Roman and Dean want to be there. No they NEED to be there for him. And of course they will be, but their tactics on making him feel better may be different than what Seth had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Live For

**Author's Note:**

> So this was literally playing itself in my mind, and of course i felt the need to write it. Its smutty fun and i hope you guys enjoy it!

Dean first heard the news when he was finished his match. People were talking about it backstage, it was when he asked a backstage official what was going on, he felt like he was going to pass out. To say he completely lost it would be a huge understatement. Roman had trouble getting him back to their locker room, he was worried the blond was going to start throwing punches. 

But currently, Dean was pacing around and cursing under his breath. He managed to kick over a few chairs in the process, but quickly tired himself out. Roman was watching it all unfold, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you done?" 

Dean stopped in his tracks and his head whipped over to the Samoan. "How are you so fucking calm about this? He's fucking hurt. Like actually hurt and we can't do shit" Deans voice was strained. He was holding back just how loud he wanted to be. Seeing as they were still in the arena. Roman pushed himself off the wall and walked over to him.

"We'll call Seth. He'll be fine. Now calm down" two large hands cupped Deans face, rubbing soothing little circles on his already flushed cheeks. Dean relaxed into the touch instantly, feeling his heart rate lower back to normal again before a tear fell from his eye and his arms wrapped themselves around Romans waist.

"Don't cry baby. He'll be fine. He always is. We'll get to see him in like 2 days" Roman kissed all over Deans face and wiped away any of the stray tears. Knowing exactly how much Dean hated showing these types of emotions.

"Fuck this is like you and that god damn hernia all over again" Dean sniffled and pulled away from Roman to grab his phone. Roman forced him to come sit down on the bench he hadn't managed to kick over before he called Seth. As soon as he answered they put it on speaker. "Hey baby" Roman spoke up first

"Hey guys" Seth sounded tired and generally upset. It killed Dean really.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Miss you though"

Roman rubbed Deans thigh and sighed to himself. As soon as he heard the news he felt like he was going to be sick. Couldn't imagine what Seth was feeling at the moment, It was different with his hernia.. that didn't happen while wresting.. and he  _wasn't_ champion. So Seth had to be dealing with a lot and all he wanted was to be there for him. "We miss you too baby boy. But we'll get to see you before you gotta go home so focus on that. Are you in pain? Or are they drugging you up too good? Roman cracked a smile when he heard Seth scoff a little. Dean was silent. Busy picked at a loose thread on Romans pants. 

"Nah man. I'm not hurting at all.. not yet at least. I'll be good. I just wanna see you guys" Seth yawned on the other end. The sound of ruffling blankets could be heard.

"Soon. But we'll let you go. Get some rest" Roman looked over at Dean, waiting for him to say something. He got the hint and chewed on his lip. Yeah, sleep or whatever. Love you"

"Love you too. You too Rome"

"Love you more"

 They hung up and sat in silence for a moment before Roman couldn't take it any longer. "Come on. We should shower, pretty sure we stink" he got up and pulled Dean with him. Not giving him a chance to object. Roman started pulling off his ring gear on the way, prompting Dean to do the same. Dropping them with every step. Once they were both naked, Roman started the water and pulled Dean under the spray. 

"Are you okay?" Roman whispered and ran his hands through Deans hair softly. Dean just nodded grabbed the soap, "I'm just worried." he mumbled and leaned in for a kiss that Roman happily accepted. Feeling Deans hands roam his body, washing him thoroughly. Roman sighed and decided to grab the shampoo to start on Deans hair before washing his own. 

"We can just go back to the hotel and relax okay?" Roman kept his tone soft as he massaged Deans scalp. 

"Or you could just fuck me through the bed.. and then we can relax" Dean quipped. Roman could practically hear the smirk on his face. "I think i can do that, so let's hurry" Roman grabbed his face and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Dean moaned into it and raked a hand across Romans broad back, loving the way his muscles felt. 

**X**

It's been 2 days and Dean was more anxious than ever. He called Seth every few hours to make sure he was okay. It was getting annoying, but Roman understood. hell he was worried too but he knew how Dean got in these types of situations and he really couldn't blame him. Now they were backstage at RAW getting ready to leave. 

Having to hear about Seth's injury all night was getting to be too much to handle for Dean so Roman basically locked him in the locker room until they left. "Okay let's go see him" Dean grunted and zipped up his bag. Roman nodded and put his jacket on, grabbing his bag in the process. "Come on big man" the blond was bouncing in his step as he patted Romans butt before opening the door. 

Roman grinned and shook his head before following him out. The ride back to the hotel felt like a complete blur. Roman may have driven faster than he should have but it didn't matter right now. They both  _needed_  to see Seth. It was their main priority. When they found the hotel he was held up in, they were quick to find his room. 

Roman asked the lady at the front desk for a key, she had been apprehensive on giving it to him but he stated he was the boyfriend. And Seth really couldn't walk right now. Dean was tapping at his collarbone, twitchy as ever as he waited. Roman thanked the lady and quickly grabbed his hand to drag him to the elevators. 

"He's on the 8th floor" Roman ran a hand through his hair and pressed the buttons. "Are we spending the night?"

"Probably. I don't know when he's supposed to leave to go back home" Dean shrugged, chewing on his thumb. 

"He'll probably want us to. Besides, i don't want him to be alone" Roman watched Dean nod slowly. "It's okay" he whispered and kissed the side of Deans head. The elevator stopped and it didn't take long to find Seth's room. Roman knocked on the door, they heard a quiet  _come in_  so he slipped the card in. Stepping aside so Dean could go in first.

"Hey baby" Dean tried to smile but it didn't really work. Seth was laying in bed shirtless, just in shorts with a brace and a bandage wrapped around his knee. 

"Hey, come here"  Seth held his arms out so Dean went over to hug him. Wrapping his arms tightly around Seth's shoulders. Roman sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes coating themselves to Seth's leg. "So what exactly happened?" 

Seth kissed Deans chest and pulled away. "Tore a bunch of shit. I honestly don't know how it happened. Landed wrong. Gonna need surgery" Seth's voice was low. He shook his head, "Probably gonna be out 6 months. 9 at the most" 

Roman wiped a hand across his face, "I'm so sorry baby"

"Don't be. It happened and i need to deal with it. Come give me a kiss" 

Roman smiled at that and crawled up the bed to cup Seth's face. Kissing him slowly and as soft as possible. Just like always. "Do you want us to stay over tonight?" 

"Please" 

They felt the bed dip on the other side when Dean made himself comfy. "Well at least you'll get to spend more time with Kev" he grinned, reaching over to grab Seth's hand. Seth chuckled, leaning his head on Romans shoulder as he stared at Dean. "And you guys better come visit me whenever you're not doing shows" 

"Of course" Roman rubbed his stomach

These types of moments were their favorites. When they could just lay in bed and talk. Bask in each others presence. Even if Seth was hurt, it was still nice. It's been like this since FCW and nothing has changed. Never will. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Dean looked over at them and smirked. "I think i know what will make you feel better.." he trailed off.

Seth and Roman knew exactly what he was getting at. They couldn't help but laugh. Roman grabbed the collar of Deans shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Sticking his tongue in Deans mouth immediately. Seth watched closely, he groaned at them without even realizing it. But the way they moved against each other was actually hypnotic in a way. 

"We can't have you putting any unneeded pressure on your leg" Roman looked at Seth when he and Dean separated. 

Seth frowned and took a moment to think, "Would you let Dean fuck you? For me? Pleeeease Rome" he raised a brow and tried to pout while looking between them eagerly. Roman felt a lump rise in his throat. "Uh.." 

"Oh come on Ro. Please?" Dean had a shit eating grin on his face, mixed with Seth's eager smile it was almost comical. He usually didn't allow anyone to put anything in his ass.. it's happened before with Dean, they had gotten drunk and it literally just happened. 

"Don't be nervous. Come on i'll make you feel really good" Dean purred into his ear. Roman groaned, they turned their attention to Seth who was sitting there biting his lip. His big brown eyes flicking between them. "We'll make you feel good first, okay baby?" Dean smirked and pulled off his shirt. Motioning for Roman to do the same. Their clothes quickly got discarded and thrown to the other side of the bed. 

Roman whispered something into Deans ear, causing the blond to blush but he nodded nonetheless. They looked at Seth and smiled before crawling up to him. Dean slid his shirts off, making sure to be careful of his knee. "I love you so much" he mumbled and leaned in to kiss Seth's chest. Trailing his hand down to rub at his dick. Roman was by their side in an instant, kissing and sucking at Seth's neck. 

Seth shivered and closed his eyes, letting himself get wrapped up in the sensations. That's when he felt both Dean and Roman scoot down his body. he gasped when Roman took his cock into his mouth while Dean suckled on his hip bone. "Oh my god" 

Roman chuckled and bobbed his head faster. Opening his eyes to see Dean staring at him, his cheeks were pink and his mouth hung open slightly. So Roman let go of Seth with an audible pop. Dean immediately dove in and wrapped his lips around Seth's member. He could still taste Roman and it made it even better. Seth was babbling on about something and Roman was intently watching him. 

Dean licked up the pre cum and nudged his head, Roman got the hint and and stuck his tongue out; licking up Seth's shaft while Dean still suckled on the head. Gently fisting whatever wasn't getting sucked on. They both knew Seth wasn't going to last long, the way he was moaning was a clear sign. Dean and Roman smirked at each other before going back to work. Licking up the hard flesh and running their tongues up until they met at the head and kissed. "Fuck.. fuck fuck" Seth whined

Roman got himself comfortable, lowering his head to suck on one of Seth's balls so Dean could suck his length into his mouth. He never liked to admit it, but he knew he was good at this. Too good. The fact that he didn't have a gag reflex helped. After a few more bobs of his head, Dean hallowed his cheeks and hummed. Seth managed to let him know he was going to cum (by tugging on his hair) and that was it. Dean swallowed it all eagerly with a moan. 

Roman watched and inwardly groaned as he pulled Dean in for a kiss, tasting Seth on his tongue. It made him harder if that was even possible. 

"You can touch yourself, but you're not allowed to cum. Okay?" Roman cupped Seth's chin with one hand. Seth nodded weakly. His face was flushed, he was completely spent but the look on both Deans and Romans faces quickly brought him back to life. Dean got off the bed and went over to Seth's bag where he knew he carried lube. He pulled out a condom as well but Roman shook his head so Dean put it back.

"I'll be gentle baby" Dean waited until Roman turned around and got on all fours before getting behind him. "If you don't like it or it hurts let me know" he rubbed Romans hip, enjoying the view while Roman nodded and dipped his head. Dean chewed on his lip and leaned in to lick at the little hole. Roman jumped but relaxed as soon as Dean rubbed his back. 

Finally after he stopped tensing up, Dean got his tongue in there to open him up. Once he was wet enough, Dean poured some lube on his fingers and slowly pushed in. Roman tried to hold back his moan as soon as Dean got to the first knuckle. When he knew Roman was comfortable enough, he added another finger, Seth was slowly stroking himself. Not even trying to hold back his moans, this was too hot. It wasn't very often they got to see Roman being so submissive. 

"How's that baby?" Dean grunted as he scissored Roman open. 

"So good. I want your cock" Roman pushed back against him. Dean felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest. He pulled his fingers out and coated his length liberally with lube. "Turn over. I wanna see your face" 

Roman did as he was told, spreading his legs when he got himself comfortable. Dean smiled and bent Romans legs back, directing his dick to the little entrance. "It's okay. I won't break dude. Do it" 

Dean nodded and slowly pushed in. His mouth dropping open when he felt how warm and tight Roman was. Seth moaned beside them and sped up his hand. Romans eyes were closed, his hands gripping the sheets below. Dean couldn't take his eyes off him and his beautiful face. He couldn't even describe it. When he was fully bottomed out and Roman felt adjusted he opened his eyes and pulled at Dean to start moving. 

Dean started slow, keeping his pace even. Pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in. Earning a raspy moan to escape Romans lips. "Fuck you feel so good. So fucking tight" Dean panted. Speeding up just slightly. Barely grazing Romans prostate on purpose. Roman cocked his head to the side to look at Seth. They watched each other, Seth's eyes darting down every time Romans body moved with Dean. The air in the room was stuffy and hot. The only things that could be heard was the moans and pants and Dean muttering under his breath. 

"You close baby? You ready to cum for me?" Dean leaned over his body and pulled Roman in for a searing kiss. It was messy and teeth were clashing but it was still perfect. Deans thrusts were getting frantic, he needed to make Roman come undone. Changing his angle slightly, the blond managed to hit Romans spot dead on with every thrust. before he knew it, the Samoans body was shaking and his walls clamped down on his dick. 

"Dean.. Dean oh m- i'm gonna.." Roman managed to claw at him and warn him. So Dean took the initiative and quickly wrapped his hand around Romans heavy cock, stoking him as he pushed in again. Trying to get as deep as possible. 

He had to fight off his impending orgasm as well, but it was difficult. Roman came hard. Painting their stomachs and Deans hand with a roar. Both of their breaths were strained and ragged. Their hair slick to their foreheads. "I fucking love you" Roman whimpered and untangled himself from Dean. Groaning when Dean licked his hand clean. 

"Love ya too" Dean smiled as he sucked a few fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva before raking a hand down between their bodies. Circling his own entrance with his middle finger. Seth whined, he was painfully hard and needed release but Roman told him not too.. and now he knew why. Watching Dean prep himself was just making it harder. "What are you.." 

"Gonna make you feel good" Dean closed his eyes and jumped as his finger rubbed against his prostate before deciding it was good enough. Roman sat up and kissed Seth as Dean straddled his lap, rubbing their dicks together and lifting himself up so Roman could spread some lube onto Seth's shaft. When it was fully coated, Roman kissed Deans shoulder and watched as the blond sunk down slowly. 

The noise that came from Seth was almost deafening. It was like music to Deans ears. "God you're so hard" Dean closed his eyes and wiggled his hips in a circular motion. Roman got up to go to the bathroom, he needed to wash himself off. 

Dean and Seth were kissing, their tongues twirling together as Seth grabbed Deans hips to raise him up. When he did, Dean slammed back down. "Fuck right there" he grunted. Seth licked his lips and bucked up to the best of his abilities. He really wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. It always amazed him how tight Dean was. He always felt so good it took his breath away. 

Usually Seth was the one getting fucked, but he had a feeling they came up with this little plan to cheer him up. It was hard to think at the moment, the way he fit inside Dean.. the way Dean rolled his hips as he bounced himself, making sure to do all the work. His hands tightly gripped the headboard about Seth's head. "You feel so good. Cum inside me baby. I can't hold on much longer" Deans voice was like velvet. Raspier than ever and it made Seth shiver. 

He nodded and bucked his hips up, burying himself deeply, as he came. Deans climax hit as soon as he felt Seth's release in him. They were both moaning loudly, probably too loud but that didn't matter right now. Roman returned from the bathroom, smiling as he saw them laying there panting. Seth slid himself out of Dean but left him on his lip. His arms wrapped tightly around Deans slim waist while Deans face made it's way to Seth's neck. 

Roman crawled onto the bed and lifted Dean off Seth like he weighed nothing so he could wipe them both clean before throwing the dirty cloth on the floor. 

"Thank you" Seth whispered, nuzzling up to Roman. Dean pulled the blankets over their bodies and watched them kiss. Roman opened one eye and looked over at him. He reached a hand over and it found Deans, lacing their fingers together. Seth pulled away from Roman and turned to Dean, placing a kiss to his lips as well. 

"Sleep. It's late" Dean mumbled against him. Seth reluctantly nodded and moved around to get comfortable. Although it was hard because of his leg. They moved around so Seth was in the middle, just like he liked it. 

Roman turned off the light and made sure Seth's leg was okay. 

"So promise me you're gonna hold down the fort until i get back?" Seth yawned, chuckling to himself as he ran a finger across Deans chest. 

"Yeah we promise. You'll be back in no time" Dean kissed his forehead. Roman cuddled closer, spooning Seth's side so Dean could rest his head on his chest. Even under these.. circumstances, this was special. And a night they'd never forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! (Yes i uploaded it to here and FF.Net) If you enjoyed it leave me a kudos or a comment or whatever.I'd really appreciate hearing feedback! 
> 
> Get well soon Rollins.


End file.
